


Lost in the music

by Lily_as_Rose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Music, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_as_Rose/pseuds/Lily_as_Rose
Summary: Marinette can sing? Who knew? Marinette sure didn’t.Alya waves her cupid’s bow and sets up Marinette and Adrien to perform at the school’s music showcase.Musical chemistry, fluff and cuteness occurs .





	Lost in the music

**Author's Note:**

> Not up to date on the canon just a generic fluff piece. 
> 
> Perfect duet - Ed Sheeran and Beyonce 
> 
> Sorry about the slow updating I'm multitasking other pieces as well x  
> Only one chapter but its the only way to show it as incomplete.

“A music showcase?!”

“Quiet Chloe! Yes, after witnessing some of the talent of a handful of students at this school it was agreed we needed to create a better opportunity to show off some of that musical talent right here in school. You will have two weeks to rehearse and make sure to invite all your friends and family. We would like everyone to participate in some way wether its on or off the stage and no external students are allowed to perform I'm afraid. “

At that moment the bell rang and signalled the end of class. The class burst out into a buzz of excited chattering immediately.

”Hey Mari I need to grab something from my locker, wait here for me?”

”Sure thing Alya.”

Once the class was empty and Marinette was alone, she noticed one of the windows was open. It was a warm summer day so windows were open in almost every room in school including the music rooms. The sounds of different instruments drifted through the air. Most likely the students now preparing for the music showcase. One tune in particular caught Marinette’s ear however and she smiled. It was a solo piano playing her favourite song she simply couldn’t help but hum along. She closed her eyes and swayed and before she could stop herself she was singing. 

“Wow.”

Alya stood in the doorway with her mouth wide open.

” Alya! Don't sneak up on people like that.” Marinette complained while her cheeks burnt red with embarrassment.

“You can sing! Why didn’t you tell me you can sing?”

Alya walked up to her best friend and scowled.

“I don’t know what you mean and lets go already.”

Marinette began to leave but looked over at her best friend who was now smirking back at her. She saw something suspiciously mischievous in her eyes that she didn't like. Marinette took her by the arm and started dragging her back towards the door.

“ Alright alright I’m coming.”

* * *

The next day in class Marinette noticed Alya smirking at her and the very second the boys sat down in front of them she leaned forward to make her announcement.

“You guys we should make a band and play at the showcase!”

Adrien and Nino turned around to face Alya in their seats as the other students brushed past.  
“W-What? Us four? But only Adrien actually plays an instrument?” Marinette stuttered briefly making eye contact with Adrien and immediately looking away blushing.  
“Yeah Mari is right I mean I love to DJ but- OW!” A thud and a stern look from Alya interrupted Nino. “You are right we should totally make a band.”  
“I mean I’m sure we could get Luka or Juleka to teach u guys some guitar or something.” Adrien offered. Alya only smirked as she announced she already had it all sorted out.

After class Adrien turns to Nino curious: “What do you think Alya is up to?”  
“I have no idea.”

“Alya!! What are doing?” Marinette whined as she rushed to keep up with her energetic friend.

”I don’t know _what_ you are talking about.” She replied heartily smiling. “Don’t you want to be in a band with Adrien Mari?? Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

” Yes. That’s what I’m worried about.” Marinette laughed as she linked arms with Alya.

Back in marinette’s bedroom Alya is on her phone filling in Nino on her ‘plan’. With a satisfied smirk she puts her phone down and focuses on her best friend again. “So I have this idea...”

“Oh no.”

“Stop that my ideas are always amazing! Obviously you don’t appreciate me enough Mari.” 

Marinette sighed. “Fine whats this idea of yours then?”

”I just thought of what song we should do...”

“With what band Alya? We don’t play any instruments?”

“Marinette you can sing!! And Adrien plays piano right?”

At the mention of Adrien Marinette bolted upright on her bed. “Where is this going Alya? I hope you aren’t planning anything too... well too Alya.”

“Stop being so suspicious I’m not _that_ bad!” 

Both girls stare each other down scowling playfully but they can’t stop the smiles creeping onto their faces so they end up laughing at each other. 

“FINE! I can’t win. Be all mysterious and plotting.” Marinette squeaks between fits of the giggles. “What’s the song?”

...

In Adrien’s room Nino and Adrien were also discussing the ‘band’

“Alya wants me to play this? But what about you? Whats your role in this band?”

“Oh I.. um.. I’m going to beatbox man. “ Nino’s nervous laugh didn’t help convince Adrien but he let it slide. Nino began making an assortment of noises that barely resembled a beat. Hissing and growling random words into his hand, even he couldn’t help but laugh at. It was going to be fun either way.

* * *

One week until the showcase... 

“Alya I told you I know it! Why can’t we rehearse together already?” Adrien watched helplessly as Alya and Nino exchange a look.

“Because..” Lost for words, Alya stood uncertainly waving her arms.

“Because we don’t know it yet!” Nino interjected. “I mean you heard me before. I certainly need a little more practise.” Alya smiled gratefully at Nino before frantically agreeing. In her moment of blathering explanation she pauses for a moment and smiles.

“So I just had this idea. Like right now, only in this moment... hehe. Seen as Marinette said she could sing for um.. band. Yes, the band. Then that means you two should start to practise cause you are both ready! And me and Nino will keep working on our parts until.. we can join you.” Alya’s smile was genuine and proud as she buzzed with excitement for Marinette. She started backing out the room slowly nudging Nino and ending up dragging him by the arm. All that was left was Adrien and a piano.

”Marinette will be here in just a minute!” Alya said swinging out the door. Adrien’s mind was muddled but he accepted it. He was used to his friend’s crazy antics by now. All that was left was Marinette.

* * *

Marinette cursed Alya as she felt herself go numb she had waltzed in all ready to continue her rehearsal with her best friend when she noticed the lack of Alya and the replacement of a golden haired boy playing the piano. She knew who it was and was ready to run when he turned to face her.

“Hey you’re here!” His smile melted what remained of Marinette’s resolve. “Alya said her and Nino need more practise so its just us.”

’Of course she did. Typical’ Marinette thought as she nodded.

“To be honest with you I don’t really know what’s going on because Alya and Nino haven’t been very clear on what they plan on doing and it’s supposed to be a duet....”

Marinette’s mind drifted thinking about everything she could do wrong in this moment. What if she tried to speak and she makes an embarrassing sound? What if she couldn’t really sing? What if...

”Marinette?”

”Oh yeah mhm?”

”I said do you want to try it anyway? Just us? It is meant to be a duet after all, though I’m not much of a singer myself.”

”Ha ha me either.” Marinette was shocked at herself. She was being chill. In her own one sentence way.

”Alright then! I start and just join in when you know it.”

Marinette took a deep breath and walked over to stand by the piano where Adrien was sat. She watched him focused and poised. She hadn’t realised how beautiful he looked when playing. Her cue was coming up and she smiled. Somehow it wasn’t distracting to be here with Adrien, she felt relaxed and when she started singing she was ready but she noticed Adrien falter and lose his focus. He looked at her directly for the first time since she came in and his eyes were full of curiosity and something else. They didn’t stop however and then Adrien came in with his part. He was right he wasn’t much of a singer but he didn’t sound bad, not at all. During the final chorus Marinette even felt confident enough to sing the harmony she knew from hearing the song so much. When they finished Marinette smiled but Adrien sat still with his hands on the keys. 

“Wow. I- don’t know what to say” A figure in the doorway exclaimed breaking the silence with applause. “You two sounded amazing! I can’t wait to see you in the showcase.”

“Thank you Rose thats so sweet.” Marinette replied and waved goodbye as Rose continued on past. She turned back around when Adrien said her name softly at almost a whisper.

”Marinette? You really are amazing - your singing I mean.” He choked a little but cleared his throat and continued, “I- um didn’t know you could sing like that.”

Marinette felt heat spreading across her cheeks as she immediately remembered her shyness and couldn’t even muster a ‘thank you’ so she simply nodded, grabbed her things and ran.

* * *

... to be continued


End file.
